Say I Love You
by Jaehyun Jung
Summary: Sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan dari sebuah boneka, menyiratkan cinta tak harus terucap dengan lisan. DAEJAE COUPLE HERE!


**Say I Love You**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Genre : Angst, Boys Love**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae. DaeJae (Daehyun X Youngjae) B.A.P**

**Other : Choi Junhong (Zelo)**

**Lenght : Oneshoot / drabble  
**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning : Boys love, don't like? Don't read this! '-')b**

**Summary :**

**'Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan. Jika kau mau mendengarnya sekarang, carilah orang lain yang lebih baik dariku' –Jung Daehyun-**

**'Beberapa bulan ini aku ragu akan status kita. Pernahkah kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Tahukah perasaanku yang bimbang ini? Aku tidak tahu semua hal tentangmu, Jung. –Yoo Youngjae-**

**Note : Annyeong! Ini ff pertama Jaehyun yang main cast-nya my parents (re:Daejae) Ehehe... Maaf banget Daejae shipper, disini Jaehyun bikin genre angst. Karena masih dalam tahap belajar, maaf jika karya Jaehyun masih banyak kekurangan... Jadi, selamat membaca!**

* * *

Youngjae POV

Sebagai remaja, wajar wajar saja jika aku ingin mendengar pacarku menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sama seperti kebenyakan remaja, aku ingin sekali mendengar kalimat 'I Love You' atau 'Saranghae'.

Itulah yang aku rindukan ketika menjalin cinta dengan Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. Aku dan Daehyun besar bersama. Kami teman sejak kecil. Dan aku berpikir jika dia sahabatku hingga sekitar tahun lalu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, aku merasakan bahwa sesungguhnya aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.

Sebelum sampai rumah, aku melangkah lebih jauh dalam hubungan ini. Dengan takut-takut, aku menyatakan dulu cintaku padanya. Tak lama, kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi kami saling mencintai dengan cara berbeda.

Bagiku, hanya dialah satu-satunya laki-laki dalam hidupku. Tetapi, entahlah aku baginya. Daehyun adalah namja tampan dan terkenal di sekolah, maka dari itu ia dikagumi oleh sekian banyak yeoja maupun namja.

Suatu hari, rasa penasaran itu semakin mengganggu. Ketika itu aku mengajaknya nonton tapi ia malah menolak dengan datar. Dia bilang akan pergi menemui seorang teman. Ah, selalu saja dia seperti itu. Dia sering bertemu atau ngobrol dengan banyak yeoja, bahkan didepanku, seolah itu bukan masalah bagiku.

Sementara aku belum satu kali pun mendengar dia mengucapkan 'I Love You' kepadaku. Lama aku tunggu, kalimat itu tak kunjung dia ucapkan juga. Sampai 100 hari setelah hari kami jadian, kemudian 200 hari.

Bahkan saat ulang tahun hari jadi kami pun, tak ada perayaan. Hanya satu hal istimewa yang dia lakukan untukku. Setiap berpisah, dia selalu memberiku boneka kelinci. Setiap hari.

Entahlah, hingga suatu hari...

Aku memaksanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kutarik dia, lalu kukatakan "I love you, Daehyun"

"Ngg... Sudah, bawa pulang boneka ini dan pulanglah" hanya itu responnya dengan datar.

Dia tidak mempedulikan tiga kata yang sungguh sulit kuucapan untuk namja lain. Hanya mengangsurkan bonekanya ke tanganku, lantas menghilang dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Boneka-boneka yang aku terima dari-nya lama kelamaan memenuhi kamarku. Banyak sekali. Hingga suatu hari, di ulang tahunku yang ke 19, aku membayangkan aku merayakannya bersamanya. Aku bermalas-malasan di kamar, menunggu telepon darinya.

Tapi pagi berlalu, siang selesai, sore dan akhirnya malam tidak ada telepon darinya. Aku lelah, hingga tertidur karena bosan menunggu. Pukul 2 pagi aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena telepon darinya, dan dia memintaku untuk keluar rumah sebentar.

Alangkah senangnya hatiku. Dia memberiku sebuah boneka kelinci lagi.

"Nih," katanya. "Kemarin aku lupa tidak memberikannya padamu, sekarang aku berikan. Aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanyaku penuh harap. Aku memainkan telinga kelinci yang sudah berpindah kepelukanku.

Daehyun tercenung didepanku. Aku sedih karena dia lupa kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunku. Padahal kupikir dia pasti ingat hari istimewau. Dia berbalik pergi dan aku berseru kepadanya.

"Daehyun, tunggu!"

"Kamu mau bilang sesuatu?"

"Katakan. Katakan kamu cinta padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Katakan!"

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, menggelayut manja padanya. Dia hanya membalasku dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan cinta kepada seseorang dengan mudahnya. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya segera, carilah orang lain" katanya, lantas berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa dunia di sekelilingku runtuh. Kakiku melemas. Menatap punggung tegapnya yang perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Kenapa sih dia tidak mau mengatakannya? Apakah dia begitu mencintaiku? Atau malah dia tidak mencintaiku sama sekali?

Aku mulai menangis. Aku pulang membawa boneka kelinci pemberiannya dengan langkah terseok-seok bagaikan orang yang sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi. Kemudian istirahat dan keesokan harinya ke sekolah.

Tetapi hatiku terasa teriris saat dia bersama Zelo, adik kelasku, dengan senyum mengembang indah di wajahnya. Tidak pernah aku melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku. Apakah ia sudah bosan padaku dan beralih mencintai Zelo?

Ketika pulang, kutatap semua boneka kelinci yang ada dikamarku. Marah, kubuat mereka berantakan. Jangan-jangan, boneka ini dipilihkan oleh yeoja atau namja lain?

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering dan ternyata itu Daehyun. Dia meminta aku menemuinya di dekat halte bus dimana aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Akupun menemuinya. Tapi kuingat-ingat, ini yang terakhir. Aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Dari jauh kulihat dia berdiri dengan dua boneka kelinci yang berpegangan tangan. Yang satu berwarna putih dan satunya lagi berwarna kuning.

"Kukira kamu marah padaku. Ternyata kau datang juga..." katanya sambil menyerahkan boneka itu.

Tetapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menunjukkan kemarahan. Kebencian telah meletup di hatiku.

"Aku tidak butuh boneka itu"

Daehyun terkesiap.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan merampas boneka itu lantas membuangnya ke jalan.

"Aku tidak butuh boneka ini. Aku tidak mau bertemu namja sepertimu lagi!"

Kadang aku marah kepadanya. Tapi kali ini dia tampak terpukul. Sinar matanya begitu sedih dan kecewa. Dengan lirih dia meminta maaf, lantas melangkah ke jalan untuk mengambil boneka itu.

Aku melarangnya. Tapi dia tetap melangkah, hingga... bunyi klakson kendaraan besar terdengar kencang. Sebuah truk besar mengarah kepadanya..

Aku menjerit meminta Daehyun untuk kembali, tetapi dia seperti tak mendengar, lantas semua terjadilah. Itulah hari terakhir aku melihat Daehyun.

Setiap hari setelahnya aku diliputi rasa menyesel dan sedih luar biasa karena kehilangannya. Hampir dua bulan aku seperti orang gila, dan aku mulai menghitung jumlah hariku bersamanya dengan cara menghitung boneka kelinci yang diberikannya padaku.

Semuanya ternyata berakhir di angka 485. Aku mulai menangis lagi sambil memeluk sebuah boneka, demikian keras hingga boneka itu ternyata mengeluarkan suara 'I Love You'

Aku kaget hingga boneka itu terjatuh.

Kuambil boneka kelinci yang lain, dan ternyata semua mangatakan kalimat yang sama. Kenapa aku selama ini tak menyadarinya?

Kemudian kuambil boneka terakhir yang sangat kusayangi karena ada ceceran darah di bulunya yang halus. Kupeluk erat, dan ternyata keluarlah rekaman suaranya. Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

"Hei, Yoo Youngjae-ku yang manis. Yang cantik dan menwan hingga membuat hatiku selalu sejuk setiap melihatmu. Tahu sekarang hari apa? Kita telah saling cinta selama 486 hari. Maaf, aku tidak bisa bilang I LOVE YOU karena aku terlalu malu. Dan jika kau ingin tahu hubungaku dengan Zelo, sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku dan Zelo tidak ada hubungan apapun. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan sangat takut jika suatu saat kau pergi dariku dan memilih namja yang lebih baik dibandingkan aku. Jika kamu memaafkan aku dan menerima boneka ini, aku akan bilang I LOVE YOU setiap hari hingga aku mati. I LOVE YOU Youngjae... Saranghamnida"

Air mataku mengalir deras. Dia tak sanggup mengucapkannya, tapi dia telah mencintaiku hingga akhir nafasnya. Ya, dia hanya mencintaiku. Di hatinya hanya ada aku. Tapi kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa dia begitu berharga dan sangat aku butuhkan ketika semuanya telah berakhir?

_I love you too, Jung Daehyun... Aku mencintaimu... Benar-benar mencintaimu..._

**Sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan dari sebuah boneka, menyiratkan cinta tak harus terucap dengan lisan. Sebatas nafas terhembus cinta itu menghembuskan secara halus tanpa sang penerima menyadarinya. Seperti kisah Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun, cinta tidak harus terucap, cukup saling merasakan perasaan masing-masing dengan tulus. Karena cinta megajarkan kita sebuah ketulusan. Bagaimana dengan kisahmu?**

**FIN**

Ehe, terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca ff karya Jaehyun #bow. Sebenernya Jaehyun nggak rela jika Dae appa meninggal Tapi demi genre ff ini yang agst, Jaehyun terpaksa buat Dae appa meninggal dan Jae eomma cedih Last, mind to review readers? Kasihani Jaehyun, yang udah terlalu lama semedi di jamban karena nggak dapet-dapet wangsit (?) Bbuing-bbuing... *doing aegyo*


End file.
